


Both Sides of the Same Coin

by Sethrine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Other, Schmoop, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: Nero has a way of showing you his love, both in public and in the comfort of your home. It's endearing, either way.





	Both Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed I hadn't written anything for my boi, Nero, yet. So, fluffy stuff ensued.

It was almost comical how different Nero acted with you in public compared to how he was at home. Most likely, he wasn't even aware of the subtle little changes, the nuances that shifted the moment he stepped out of your shared home, but they were there, all the same.

  
Timid was never a word you would associate with your boyfriend, but it was as close a description as you could give when referring to his demeanor toward you around others. Nero wasn’t shy, far from it, though there was a sort of reserved tension within him when it came to any form of public affection, especially around those of the Devil May Cry crew.

  
You understood why he was like that. Growing up within a more religiously set household had its way of affecting that sort of behavior. The light teasing from the demon hunters he called friends and family also tended to make him shy away, and that was understandable, too.

  
It was endearing, honestly, especially when you could tell how badly he wanted to express his sweet devotion to you, Dante's teasing remarks, be damned.

  
Sometimes, he would hold your hand, no problem, usually under the pretense of keeping you close during an outing. Even so, you found it just a tad bit harder to meet his gaze each time you tried, as if he worried you would call him out for his want to hold your hand.

  
He always greeted you with a kiss, surprisingly enough, though publicly, they were always chaste little greetings upon your cheek or temple, only ever lingering if it had been a particularly long stretch of time since he last saw you or he was in need of a little more affection than his pride was willing to admit.

  
Compliments were a sure-fire way to fluster him in a heartbeat, and his immediate reaction was always to scoff lightly and look away, equal parts pleased and embarrassed. He would almost always come back with a compliment to your person, or a quick dismissal of whatever you had said followed by quickly changing the subject.

  
He retained these odd little quirks, even after two years of dating, but you were fine with all of it.

  
Nero had a funny way of making up for his pride behind closed doors.

  
“Hey, babe? C'mere, wanna show you something.”

  
You poked your head out from the kitchen, having just finished putting away the dishes from the dishwasher, and found Nero sitting on the couch. He was smiling at having caught your attention, tossing his head to the side in invitation for you to come closer.

  
Giving your own sweet smile, you made your way over to your boyfriend, giving a startled shout when he suddenly reached out to grab you and pulled you over the arm of the couch.

  
“Nero!”

  
“Hey there, beautiful,” he praised, laughing as you swatted at his chest in reprimand, though the hit was nothing short of playful.

  
“Geez, you’re going to give me a heart attack, one of these days,” you lamented while righting yourself in his lap, hands coming up to wrap around his neck. His own arms settled around your waist as you made yourself comfortable in your newfound seat.

  
“I think you just like to over-exaggerate so I’ll feel bad,” he said, the slightest smirk on his face. “But joke's on you, I like your surprised face when I do something unexpected.”

  
“Ha, the joke is on you,” you shot back, poking at his shoulder while inching just a bit closer to his face for emphasis, “because I like when you surprise me.”

  
“Oh yeah?”

  
“Mhm, but someone's got to give you a hard time around here.”

  
“And you think you’re the one for the job?” he queried with an amused raise of his brow.

  
“I know I am,” you said simply, fingers finding their way into the fine hairs at the base of his skull. Not surprisingly, he leaned back into the touch, eyes fluttering for the briefest moment before those gorgeous baby blues looked back at you with a fondness you were more than ready to reciprocate.

  
“So, you wanted to show me something?”

  
“Hm? Oh, yeah, c'mere.”

  
Nero proceeded to pull you closer to him, hand coming up to cup your jaw and angle your face just so for a sweet, tender kiss. When you pulled away, albeit almost reluctantly, you were greeted to the sight of a smug, ear-to-ear smile.

  
“That what you wanted to show me?” you questioned teasingly.

  
“What, my love and affection for you not good enough?” he teased back, his hand at your waist moving abruptly to give your backside a little pap, of which had you jumping in his lap with an indignant yelp.

  
“Stop putting words in my mouth.”

  
“Oh, I can put something else-”

  
“Don't you finish that sentence!”

  
Nero was full on chuckling now, laughter shaking his body and coming deep from within, joyous and carefree. Laughing along was only natural, and the feeling it brought on was beyond peace within your very soul.

  
His hand still cradled your face, thumb brushing along your cheek as your chuckling died down and a calm, peaceful quiet settled over you both.

  
“It's more than enough,” you murmured, leaning in to kiss him gently, chastely. He followed your retreat, deepening the lip lock for a few seconds before allowing you to pull away once more.

  
“I love you, you know that?” he whispered, voice low and taking on a hesitance that bordered on painful, as if saying such a thing physically ached. Not the words, themselves, but the idea that maybe you didn’t know just how much he loved you, that you didn’t understand just what he would do to ensure you were nothing short of happy at any waking moment.

  
Your hands shifted to hold his face, watching as his gaze shifted about your own to gage your reaction, to see if you truly knew what his words implied.

  
“Of course I do,” you answered, leaning your forehead against his and basking in his closeness, in the vulnerability of his emotions, something he wouldn’t allow anywhere outside those very walls of your shared home.

  
“I love you, too,” you continued, “more than you could ever possibly imagine.”

  
The quiet of the room engulfed you, but it was comforting. The silence allowed you both to ruminate in each other's feelings, in words unspoken and words quietly whispered between playful nips and sweet kisses.

  
He was completely different in the safety of your home, but both sides of Nero were something you treasured greatly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
